The present invention relates to paint station and, more particularly, to a portable programmable paint station for adding designs to apparel.
Currently, it is desirable to acquire a shirt with a design as opposed to a shirt that is plain. The most common form of commercial T-shirt decoration is screen-printing. In screen-printing, a design is separated into individual colors. Plastisol or water based inks are applied to the shirt through mesh screens which limits the areas where ink is deposited. However, this is generally done in screen printing factories and the consumers are unable to develop and apply unique painted artwork to their personal clothing.
As can be seen, there is a need for a portable and programmable paint station.